No One Knows
by VogueStar93
Summary: This is my first story the summary is inside! Rated T for saftey. RichKori,RaeGar,VicBee
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know much about the past of Kori and Richard but I have read a lot of ya'll stories and now I think I have it. I know I spelled Kori's name wrong but I liked the way I spelled and well it's my story. Flames are welcome I love to laugh at haters. This is going to be like a songfic meaning there's going to be a song in each chapter, except for this one. I LOVE songs. If u want to submit a song if I know them good if I don't then I will try to learn them and try to find a place for them. Don't expect them to be on their right away it may take some time so be patient. If your song doesn't show up that means either I didn't like the song or I couldn't find a place for it! Sorry. I'm working on chapter 1 but if I don't get 5 or more reviews I won't update soon! Review pls. On with the story. The punctuation may not be perfect in this story because English isn't my best subject.**

Hi, my name is Koriand'r Anders but call me Kori and I bet you look at me and see a beautiful young woman. I attend Gotham High and it's basically a school for the rich and famous. I am a famous singer and a fashion designer with my best friend Rachel Roth. We've been friends since we were in our mom's stomachs. I have the best friends in the world. My best friend Rachel Roth- a famous singer, book writer, and fashion designer, her boyfriend Garfield Logan-A comedian and drum player, Victor Stone- a football player, and rapper, Karen Beecher- a singer and a judge on Young Stars Talent Search. Everyone knows my boyfriend Richard Grayson- a football, basketball, baseball player, a singer/rapper and not to mention a multibillanaire playboy. I love him so much but we keep our relationship a secret from the press. Everyone thinks I'm perfect I mean I'm a singer, fashion designer and a cheerleader, but now one knows what goes on in my home. No one knows what I hide behind my perfect smile and sparkling eyes. I wish I could tell them...but I can't, I just can't!

**I know it's short but it was just the introduction I will try to make them longer. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Promise Ring

**A/N Thanks so much for my reviews. I know I wanted 5 reviews or more but I'm in a good mood so I said what the heck. But I won't be in a good mood all the time. So when I ask for these reviews please give them to me. I don't own teen titans or anything at that matter!**

**Chapter 1**

**6:30 AM**

"Ms. Anders Wake up," Jade**(Kori favorite Maid)** said.

"Awh nooo!" Kori cried as she rolled over in bed.

"Ms. Anders if you don't get up yo won't see Dick today."

Kori shot up in bed, "today's Monday?"

"Why of course Ms. Anders." Jade replied

"Yes, I get to see him, I missed him soooo much. Are my clothes on the door?"

"Yes Ms. Anders."

"Thanks Jade." Kori yelled as she went to take her shower.

**Kori's P.O.V **

I hopped out of the shower feeling fresh. "Which door is my outfit on Jade?"

"In your walk in closet."

"Thanks." I walked in my closet and on the door was one of my favorite outfits. I changed into my gold babyphat(don't own) with my babyphat denim mini skirt with my gold 5 inch heels. I curled my hair to perfection. After I changed I went to find Jade.

"Jade!" I yelled downstairs

"Yes Ms. Anders."

"My mom's not coming to till Friday night right."

"Oh I forgot to tell you she finished her early and she is coming home early!", She exclaimed

My face suddenly became pale.

"Ms. Anders are you alright. Do you need me to call a doctor?"

"No of course not Jade, How early is she coming." I asked

"Tomorrow I think she said, Aren't you excited?" She asked.

I tried to smile. "Of course I am."

"We'll come on your limo's downstairs in the driveway waiting for you."

I slid into the limo.

"Hi, Brandon"(Kori's youngest and finest driver)

"Hi, Ms. Anders. The long way or the short way?" He asked

"I want to take the long way. I want to make an entrance."

"Ok here we go." He replied in his sexy voice.

**Richard's P.O.V**

"Hey Dick," Garfield greeted me.

"What's up man good to see ya."(they did that manly hand shake you guys know what I'm talking about.)

"Where's Rachel?" I asked

Garfield sighs, "she's not talking to me."

"Why?" I asked

"I don't even know, hey can you ask Kori to talk to her?"

"Sure where is Kori anyway?"

"You know she likes to make an entrance."

"I wish she would hurry up."

"Ya'll still keeping ya'll relationship a secret." He asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"It just seems stupid, it's obvious you two love each other."

"Just because were keeping our relationship a secret doesn't me don't love each other, we just don't want the press to be in our business."

"Whatever you say. Oh there she go!" He exclaimed

That's when I saw her looking sexier than ever. I also noticed other guys checking her out too. Then she walked over.

"Hey, Richard." "Hey Kori why were you late again?" I asked

"You know me I always have to make an entrance."

"Yeah I know", Rolling my eyes.

I whispered in her ear to meet me after school at my house.

She nodded.

**After School**

"Hey Richard." She whispered in my ear

"Hey sexy, Let's go." I said

When we arrived at my house I took her to the backyard. Where Rachel, Garfield who still aren't speaking to each other, Victor and Karen were waiting.

"What's going on?" She asked.

**Kori's P.O.V**

"Well I want to give you something." Richard told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This." He said. Then he got on his knee and pulled out a black box with a pink ribbon. He opened and revealed a Sparkling promise ring.

"OMG." I whispered.

"Kori I promise not to hurt you and I promise not to lie. Promise to befriend you and defend you with my life. I promise you forever promise you today. Will you wear my promise ring." He said

By now tears were flowing down my face.

He slipped it on and kissed me passionately.

I yelled hit it Alfred. Me and Rachel jumped on the steps and started singing.

_Rachel(italics) _**Kori(BOLD)**

_To the b  
To the b  
To the b  
Cause I need  
Everybody to the floor (why)  
Cause this beat is sick (yeah)  
It's time to rock (uhhh)  
That's what it is  
Kori's is the name  
Love is the game  
The only way to play is with this promise ring_

**Sometimes a girl needs to know that she's appreciated for all the things she doesWith some sorta of token of love  
Cause without it her young heart won't know (heart won't know)  
And right then to my surprise**_**  
(He)**_** Pulled out a small velour box pink ribbon tied  
I'm wondering what's inside  
He opened it and then he replied  
**

**He said I promise not to hurt you, promise not to lie  
Promise to befriend you and defend you with my life  
I promise you forever, I promise you today  
**_(He said)_**Would** **you where my promise ring**  
_(I said yes)  
_

**If you break your promise we breaking up  
Gotta couple things that I want  
Walks in the park and sweet things  
If I rock your promise ring  
I could be pretty young thing (young thing)  
You could become my king (my king)  
I gotta have you by me  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring  
**

**  
Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring  
Yes, I'll rock your promise  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring  
**

**How in the world could a girl say no (no)  
I knew it the moment he made my finger glow (glow)  
It's good to know I'm who he chose (chose)  
It was your heart he felt now it shows (now it shows)  
You know when ya see me floss  
No way it's gonna get loss (loss), I'll never take this off (off)  
When I'm older and they call me by your name  
I'll wear it on a chain  
Because I can hear you say  
**

**He said I promise not to hurt you, promise not to lie  
Promise to befriend you and defend you with my life  
I promise you forever, I promise you today  
**_(He said)_**Would** **you where my promise ring**_  
(I said yes)_

**  
**_Everybody get up Rock to this beat_

**My name is Kori **

_And you all know me_

**Pro-mise that you'll ne-ver let me go and boy I'll  
Boy I'll wear your promise ring  
All you have to do is say the word and boy I'll  
Boy I'll wear your promise ring**

"We'll do you agree Richard?"

"I promise." He said. I promise to come to your next concert.

"I Love you Kori."

"I Love you too, Richard."

We kissed again.

"Get a room you two." Victor yelled

Richard was just about to reply when we heard someone scream Richard. I turned around and when I saw who it was. I had a funny feeling in my stomach. The last person I thought I would ever see again. The one person who could ruin my relationship with Richard. It was ...

**A/N Ha ha you will have to review to find out who it is. I am about to watch the VMA's and whoever answers this question first will get a preview of the next chapter. What is the name of the song and who sings it and who is featuring in the song? So review away I will not update until I get 10 reviews!**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers and a special thanks to CARTOONFIRE and ROYALFIRE 14, For the advice.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N - I am putting this story on hold, for several reasons. One is that I am on a writer's block for this story, another reason is because I'm not proud of it and it needs some work. I am going to finish I never leave my stories unfinished. I am working on a new story that I will put all my time and energy into. I will post it today and it hopefully will be better than this. Thanks for all the people who reviewed and please go read my other story.**

Chaylorfan

XOXO


End file.
